The Other World
by psychic chick
Summary: Please read and review. I'm not good at summaries, so please read and R/R.
1. Chapter 1

The Other World

**Hi, everyone! I'm back! Enjoy the story! Oh and they're 11 in this story.**

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were enjoying a summer vacation one morning.

"Girls! Can you come down to the lab for a minute?" the Professor called from his lab.

The Girls flew downstairs, and zipped into the lab.

"What it is it Professor?" they asked together.

"I just wanted to show you this," he replied. He pulled a cloth off a mirror. "It's my latest invention. It's supposed to change you into someone else in a second. It only lasts for twenty minutes. Then you're back to normal."

"Wow!" Bubbles yelled, jumping up and down.

"I haven't finished it yet," the Professor explained, "so please don't touch. It could be dangerous."

"Thanks, Professor," said the Powerpuff Girls and they left the room.

Later that night, Buttercup couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the Professor's latest invention. His words kept echoing in her head.

_It could be dangerous. It could be dangerous. It could be dangerous._

She shook her sisters awake. "Girls!" she whispered. "Wanna take a peak at the Professor's invention?"

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded. "You know perfectly well that he told us not to TOUCH!"

"Yeah, Buttercup," Bubbles put in. "You heard what he said. What if something bad happens to all of us?"

"Don't be stupid, Girls," Buttercup said. I didn't say we were going to _touch_. I said that we were going to _peak_."

"Oh, all right," Blossom grumbled. "But if something bad happens, don't say I didn't warn you!"

The Girls sneaked down the stairs and into the lab. They flicked on the light. Peering around the room, Bubbles thought about how cool it would be to become the Mayor for twenty minutes. Even if she went crazy over pickles, it would still be worth it. She spotted the mirror and floated over to it. Bubbles waved her sisters over. "Come over here!"

Blossom and Buttercup flew over. Forgetting her advice she had given her sisters earlier, Blossom pointed to a small light blue button on the mirror. "I wonder what that does?"

"Cool!" her sisters chimed. "Press it!" They had forgotten what the Professor had told them. Blossom pushed the light blue button. Nothing happened.

Just as they were about to leave, the room began to whirl around them. They gasped as room began to change.

**Another All-PPG story! I'll update as soon as I can. Review and get a free monkey and a cookie. And if the monkey eats your cookie, tell me and I'll give you a new one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back! Please check out my other stories after this one. Thanks for reviewing. I hope your monkey didn't eat your cookie! This chapter is goanna be short. **

Bubbles squeezed her eyes shut.

"We're goanna die," Buttercup screamed.

"PROFESSOR," Blossom screeched.

"WE'RE DEAD!" Bubbles shouted.

The room suddenly stopped changing. Bubbles opened her eyes and her mouth fell wide open. "Wow." The room was painted green with pink polka dots. In the middle of the room was a table with a bowl full of cotton candy flavored bubble gum. There was a TV and a computer in a corner and stack of books next to a bookshelf. The room looked great to Bubbles; awful to Blossom; and weird to Buttercup.

"Girls!" the Professor's voice called. "Girls!" He came into the lab. "Hello, Girls, did you touch it?"

"Touch _what_?" Bubbles squeaked. The Professor looked… _different_. He had fangs. He looked evil.

"The mirror of course," the Professor replied.

"We gotta lie," Buttercup whispered. "Say that we didn't."

"We, uh, didn't, Professor," Blossom said without thinking.

The Professor looked shocked. "I told you that you could touch it. Now, go out and play. I have a lot of work to do and I don't want you getting in my way."

"But you never made us-" Blossom began.

"OUT!" the Professor shouted.

They slowly flew out of the room. "What a grump," Buttercup said. Blossom snatched up the mirror when the Professor wasn't looking on the way out.

"I got the mirror," she said. They found the button on the side of the mirror. "Let's push the button," Blossom suggested. She was about to push it when Bubbles and Buttercup screamed, "NO!"

Blossom was startled. "What?" Then she remembered. "Twenty minutes thing. Right."

Twenty minutes passed. They Girls were in the kitchen. It also looked different but it hadn't changed a bit.

"I think we should just press it," Bubbles said.

"Ok," Blossom replied. She pushed it and nothing happened. "Great. Now we'll be stuck forever." Suddenly something hit her. "Girls! I have an idea." She started whispering. Bubbles and Buttercup grinned.

"POWERPUFF POWER!" the Powerpuff Girls said. "Let's do it!"

**Ok fine, I forgot the plan, so I had to end this chapter. You guys can suggest something and I'd really appreciate it if you help me. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the sooper later update! I was so busy with my other stories and forgot about this one! :( BTW, I would like to thank ****Pooffoop1 and She-Pirates Kick-BUTT (hee hee, pineapples and ninjas) for giving some suggestions. ;D And thanks to everyone for the faves, alerts, and the reviews.**

* * *

Blossom grabbed a wrench, Bubbles found a hammer and Buttercup brought some nails. Blossom was sure her plan was going to work. Her plans worked almost every time. The Girls were trying to fix the mirror and put it in reverse so it would change them back.

"Ok, Girls," Blossom said nervously. "Lets see if it works now." She pushed the button hard and they waited.

After a few seconds, the same thing happened only this time they were all thrown outside. Bubbles found herself in the Mayor's office and she was with Buttercup. She looked down and screamed. She was wearing the Mayor's clothes. She _was_ the mayor! Only she was still herself, and that did not make any sense. Buttercup stood nearby her and she looked like she could be Bubbles' assistant.

"This place is weird," Buttercup commented. There were pineapples floating all over the place. Outside, the sky was dark and gloomy-looking. People roamed the streets, looking identical to the other citizens of Townsville they had seen.

"Sure is," Bubbles agreed. "Where's Blossom?"

Blossom found herself at a high school and she was a teacher. The classroom was dimly lit. When she flipped a switch, it would not work. The strangest part was the kids in the class. There were dressed sort of like ninjas and held swords instead of general writing tools everyone uses. She shivered. The room was cold and there was one window that wouldn't close. Blossom walked towards it. Outside, the sky was very dark. There was one thing that caught her eye. It was three little girls dressed in pink, blue, and green. They were flying around and talking to each other. Blossom gasped. Each girl looked like a copy of one of the Powerpuff Girls. She knew she should have NEVER touched the mirror. She ran for the door and tugged hard. It was locked! She tried to fly toward the window, but she couldn't lift herself off the ground.

Buttercup and Bubbles were locked in the Mayor's office too. Bubbles was panicking and screaming. "What are going to do?" she wailed.

"Bubbles, screaming and running around isn't going to help!" Buttercup snapped. Secretly, she was also worried. "Ouch!" she yelped as a pineapple bounced of her head. Bubbles laughed, and Buttercup scowled at her. Bubbles adjusted her sash and headed for the window.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup asked.

"Opening the window. What does it look like I'm doing?" Bubbles replied. Buttercup had said the exact same thing to her when Buttercup was building a house.

She tugged a few times. "Open already!" she yelled. After series of tugs, Bubbles stopped and said, "Buttercup, this calls for action. On the count of three, scream with me. One, two, THREE!"

Bubbles and Buttercup as loud as they could. Except the glass wouldn't shatter. Since she was the strongest, Buttercup punched the window as hard as she could. Nothing happened. They tried to fly through and bash it, but that didn't work either. They couldn't get of the ground.

Bubbles trembled. "Buttercup, is it possible that we…_lost our superpowers_?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review and get a free monkey a cookie.**


End file.
